


One Tough Cookie

by thesatellitepirate



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I guess???, I think I read this on an au list at 3am and couldn't help myself, SoMa - Freeform, cookie shop au, honestly this is trash you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatellitepirate/pseuds/thesatellitepirate
Summary: In which Maka is an overworked undergrad student who is having a bad day and needs something sweet.





	One Tough Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist a punny title. Anywhooo! This is actually the first fic I've ever written, so please forgive the cheesiness and the horrid formatting. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

It had been a shit day. The shittiest. The zenith of the pinnacle of the tippy topest of shitdom, and that was understating it. It was national every college professor assigns you a paper due by the end of the week, you miss the bus, you trip and spill an entire cup of coffee on your favorite blouse, and your dad blows you off to feel up your roommate day and Maka, as organized and punctual as she was, forgot to mark it on her calendar. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and when that didn't help attempted to rub the frustration out of her temples with an unwavering vigor only conjured by the pressures of a looming deadline. She returned to the book sitting in front of her, trying to block out the bustling of the mall rats and window shoppers that passed by. The little table she had claimed as her personal island among the sea that was the mall food court was covered in loose leaf papers and tower high stacks of books. She had her fingers resting on the keys of her laptop trying to summon the essay god of bullshit when her view of the half written paper and ever blinking text cursor was obstructed by a hand holding a white wrapper. 

"Here."

Maka's eyes shot up to the owner of said hand. He wore a black Cookie Reaper cap that was doing everything it could to contrast with the tufts of wild, white hair sticking out of it from odd angles. She wasn't phased by the hair. Maka had seen daddy issues manifested in many a different hair color, his eyes however. Who wore red contacts? Was daytime vampire larping becoming a thing again?  When she realized she was staring she snapped back to reality and averted her own olive irises back to the hand still acting as a wall between herself and her computer screen.  "What's this?" 

The man blinked at her and sighed.  "Those books don't look like they're written in braille, so I'm assuming you're not blind, but since I have to spell it out anyways, it's a cookie."  
Maka tensed and straightened herself up in her chair, she had witnessed enough of her papa's antics that her toleration for self proclaimed pick up artists had a maximum of absolute zero. 

"Look, if you're trying to hit on me, do me a favor and don't. If that was what you consider flirting, you're not very good at it anyhow. Now, I'm busy doing something important so if you could just make your exit, that would be great." Maka turned her attention back to the task at hand. 

A scoff escaped the man's throat and his eyebrows disappeared into his white mop. "You think I'm hitting on you? You've sure got a lot of confidence for someone with no sex appeal."

Maka whipped her head back in his direction. "Excuse me?!"'

Wine colored eyes rolled before he held the cookie out to her again. "Look, just take the cookie, my break ends in 3 minutes and I don't want to spend my last few seconds of freedom from customer service hell bickering with some nerdy bookworm wearing pigtails." 

Maka gave him a death glare and flicked her gaze back down to the cookie. Chocolate chunk, otherwise known as ooey gooey nirvana. A thought occurred to her. "Did you lace this cookie with something? Forewarning, not only will I kick your ass, but my dad is a cop, so if you drug me you can kiss your black apron goodbye and say hello to an orange jumpsuit."

He was very clearly taken aback. "Jesus fucking Christ. You are very paranoid. Okay, whatever, eat the cookie, throw the cookie away, I don't really give a shit." He tossed it on top of the book sitting next to her laptop and turned to walk off.

She would have let him go on his not so merry way, but curiosity wormed itself out of her in the form of the "Why?" that tumbled out of her mouth.

He stopped mid stride and turned to face her.  "Why what?"

It was her turn do the eye rolling."Why are you giving me a baked good?"

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his apron and shrugged. "You just kinda... I don't know, you looked kinda sad and people like cookies, or at least, most people do. So, I don't know, I figured it would cheer you up or something. It was a dumb idea, obviously."  
   
Now she was even more confused  "Why would you want to cheer me up? You don't even know me."

He gave another shrug. "I don't know... I see you sometimes when I'm at work. I mean, you're always sitting here and Cookie Reaper  is literally right there and it's not like there's much else to do besides people watch."  
Maka raised an eyebrow. He huffed "I'm not a stalker, jeez, whatever. Anyways, you usually look all happy and stuff and today you didn't, so I brought you chocolate chunks and then you accused me of hitting on you. Which I'm not. So, yeah. There."

He paused and shuffled his feet. "Look are you going to eat the cookie or not?" 

"Uh. Yeah, yeah I'll eat it. Um...thanks." 

He spared a glance from the ugly mall flooring (really, who thought orange and green paisley was a good carpet pattern?) to look her in the eye and gave her a little smirk. "Yeah, no problem, that's what cool guys do, right?" 

Maka gave a small laugh, "I'll let you know if I ever meet one."

This time his eye roll was paired with a lazy grin as he looked down at his watch. Sharp teeth. This larping thing was going too far honestly. 

"Uh, I've got to go, my break is about to be over. So... enjoy the cookie." He turned to walk away again.

"Wait!" Maka choked out a little too loudly. She slapped both hands to her lips a little too late, he took in the action before meeting her eyes.

"Yes?" 

She blushed and her hands slowly fell to her lap. "What is your name?" 

He paused for a second to stare at her and then an adorable smile peeked its way onto his face. He pointed to the name tag she had completely missed on her first inspection of him.  "Soul, and yours?"

"Maka." 

He reached his hand out to shake hers.  "Well, nice to meet you Maka."

She liked the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth, so put her hand in his and smiled. "You too, Soul." 

Maybe, it wasn't such a shitty day after all. 


End file.
